five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Purple Springy/Podróż Mechy
Małe Trolololo Podróż do Dubaju przebiegła pomyślnie. Na miejscu mielśmy tylko jeden problem, niniejszym nie wiedzieliśmy gdzie szukać członka ,,zakonu,, Rafała. Popularnie mówiliśmy do niego Wolfree, nie bez przyczyny -Wiesz Mecha -zagadał mnie T.Freddy podczas naszych poszukiwań -Może zapytamy się kogoś czy go zna, albo czy wie gdzie mieszka w końcu mamy jego zdjęcie? -Możesz mieć rację T.F. Pierwszą osobą którą zobaczyłam był jakiś wysoki męszczyzna w kapturze -Przepraszam pana -odwrócił się był młody, jakieś dwadzieścia pięć lat. Miał czarne nieco dłuższe włosy i ciemne brązowe oczy -Wie pan gdzie mieszka ten chłopak -pokazałam mu zdjęcie -Tak, to spory kawałek stąd, ale mogę was zaprowadzić -Dziękujemy, a jak mamy sję do ciebie zwracać? Chłopak tylko się uśmiechnął i gestem ręki nakazał nam iść za sobą. Nie był zbyt rozmowny, czsem tylko na pytania typu Długo mieszkasz w Dubaju?, albo Czy znasz tego chłopaka ze zdjęcia? '''odpowiadał Tak lub '''Nie. Szliśmy tak dłuższy czas, aż oparł się o ścianę jednego z budynków -To tutaj -powiedział pokazując na drzwi i uśmiechnął się kpiąco -Tylko ostrzegam jest dość dziwny -A okej -odwróciłąm się w stronę drzwi i już miałam zapukać jednak -Dzięki za... -kiedy spojrzałam w miejsce gdzie stał go już nie było -Gdzie on poszedł? -Um... nie wiem, nie patrzyłem -odpowiedział T.Freddy rozglądając się Dziwne jednak trzeba było załatwić to po co tu przyszliśmy. Kiedy zapukałam usłyszałam dziwnie znajomy głos, ale tak bardziej... -Halo? -Rafał? Czy to ty? -zapytałam -Zależy kto pyta? -Vivian Mecha z ,,zakonu,, -Trzeba było tak odrazu -powiedział z entuzjazmem i otworzył drzwi -Dzięki... -kiedy zobaczyłam osobę myślałam, że zawiesi mi się system -Ty...? -Um... zgodnie z moim skanerem to ten sam człowiek -powiedział T.Freddy równie zaskoczony jak ja Przed nami stał ten sam chłopak co wskazał nam drogę. Miał tylko zdjęty kaptur i teraz były widoczne jego wilcze uszy -Hehehe zdziwko d*iwko -powiedział uśmiechając się kpiąco -A tak na poważnie to zapraszam do środka Sekrety po rozłamie Po wejściu do środka nadal byłam trochę zszokowana. Wolfree usiadł na sofie i patrzył się na nas trochę kpiąco jakby się zastanawiał co nas tak zaskoczyło -Siadajcie -powidział pokazując na dwa fotele -Więc co was sprowadza do Dubaju? -Mamy zamiar odbudować ,,zakon,, i chcieliśmy się zapytać czy się dołączysz? -Umm -Rafał wstał z sofy i spojrzał na nas -Wiesz nie wiem czy chcę się dołączyć -Jak to? -byłam zszokowana jeszcze bardziej -Tak to, poza tym i tak wszyscy nie wrócą do ,,zakonu,, -Na przykład kto? -Sebastian, w końcu nie żyje -Co!? Przecież jest wampirem jak? -Został zamordowany, a poza tym stał się wrogiem ,,zakonu,, -A ty skąd to niby wiesz? -To długa historia, nie mniej jak wy odeszliście od ,,zakonu,, to ja Psycho, Demon i Shaline zostaliśmy, ale ostatecznie po śmierci Venoma rozdzieliliśmy się -Ale kto go zamordował? -Nie wiem -Wolfree siadł i ukradkiem zacisnął ręce w pięści -Na pewno? -Tak na pewno -zrobił się rozdrażniony -Ech... macie gdzie przenocować przez te kilka dni? -Mieliśmy sobie dziś wynająć jakiś pokój -Zostańcie u mnie mam jeden wolny pokój, a jedno a was może spać na sofie -Dzięki, ale co cię tak zezłościło? Doskonale wiesz, że ten kto to zrobił musi zginąć chyba że to ktoś z ,,zakonu,, to wtedy zostanie wyrzucony -No i nie słusznie -przez cały czas mówił zdenerwowany -Venom nas zdradził, chciał pozbyć się wszystkich -A więc szpiegowaliście go i ty wiesz kto go zabił -Tak, ale nie puszcze pary z pyska Po tych słowach oprowadził nas po domu i pokazał nam gdzie śpimy. Chciałam go przekonać do wyjazdu, ale nadal był nieugięty, Jednak kilka dni potem zdażyło się coś co zmieniło jego zdanie... Zmiana decyzji i Soul Przez te kilka dni Wolfree pokazywał nam miasto. Często dopytywałam o morderstwo, ale wtedy patrzył na mnie rozzłoszczony, a jak pytałam o Psycho delikatnie się uśmiechał i patrzył w ziemie. Gdy chciałam się czegoś dowiedzieć o innych odpowiadał spokojnie. Jednak podczas dzisiejszej przechadzki coś mnie zaskoczyło. Cztery dziwnie znajome postacie, jedna stała oparta o ścianę, dwie krzyczały na siebie, a mały chłopiec tylko patrzył. To chyba byli nasi przyjaciele -Arrr Jerem mówiłam ci że to zły samolot -warknęła jedna -Wybacz no pomyliłem się -Weźcie się wyluzujcie jesteśmy w Dubaju -powiedziała postać opierająca się o ścianę -Arrrr a co nam to daje Psycho -To że mam tu przyjaciela z ,,zakonu,, więc będą tu też wasi znajomi Podeszliśmy do nich. Oni się tak kłucili jeszcze chwile jednak Psycho przerwała to -RAFA! -krzyknęła i skoczyła mu na szyje -Miło cię widzieć -Hehe... Siemka Zuzka -powiedział delikatnie się rumieniąc, musiałbyć zaskoczony -O cześć Mecha -powiedział Jerem -Miałaś racje Psycho -dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła i puściła Wolfree -Rozumiem Jerem, że pomyliliście samoloty -stwierdziłam spokojnie -Taaaaa -stwierdził przybity chłopak -Hehehe... Właśnie Wolfy ty będziesz jechał razem z nami? -zapytała z uśmiechem na twarzy Psycho -Umm, a ty? -Nie, leciałam z nimi samolotem z Nepalu tylko po to by im towarzyszyć. Jasne, że lece! -Wiesz niby mogę lecieć -A co nie chciałeś? -Nie zbyt, ale skoro nawet ty z nimi lecisz to może warto -dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła lecz nagle jej uszy zaczeły czegoś nasłuchiwać -Co jest Psycho? -zapytał Jerem, ale ta gdzieś poleciała. Kiedy wróciła patrzyła na nas bązowymi ślepiami i pokazała trzymane w rękach zwierzątko. Był to mały ciemno brązowy kociak. Miał brudne futerko, a jego szare oczka były zaropiałe -Mecha wybacz, że uciekłam ale ten maluch tak płakał. Błagam nie karz mi go wywalać -z jej oczu zaczeły płynąć czarne łzy -No pozwól jej go zatrzymać Mecha -uśmiechnął się Wolfree -Okej ale idź z nim do weterynarza albo gdzie -powiedziałam a ta się uśmiechnęła -Wiesz mały nazwę cię Soul, podoba ci się? -maluch tylko miałkną i zaczął mruczeć na jej rękach. Jak to było w przeszłości, a jutro powrót My poszliśmy do domu Wolfree, a on i Psycho poszli z kociakiem do weterynarza. Kiedy wrócili był już wieczór, oni mieli jednak ogniki w oczach, Zuzia nawet próbowała zakryć oczy grzywką. Zapewniali nas długi czas, że wszystko jest okej, więc poszliśmy spać. W nocy obudził mnie hałas dobiegający z innego pokoju. Cicho przeszłam koło nowych lokatorów śpiących na podłodze jednak brakowało Psycho. Poszłam przed pokój z którego dobiegały odgłosy, jak się okazało Zuzi i Rafała. Postanowiłam podsłuchać rozmowę. Kłócili się i mówili o śmierci Venoma, ale to co usłyszałam potem mnie przeraziło -K*rwa! Nie wiedzą że to ty, więc wszystko jest okej! -wrzasnął Wolfree, był wyraźnie zestresowany (zaskoczyło mnie, że tylko ja się obudziłam) -Mógłbyś się łaskawie zamknąć! -mówiła Psycho ściszonym krzykiem -Jakbyś zapomniał Shadow pojechała do Marco, jeśli coś jej powiedział to pewnie powiedział całą prawde -I to k*rwa jest dobrze!? -Nie do końca, ale doskonale wiesz, że... -Zabiłaś członka zakonu! -Ale w słusznej sprawie! -wrzasneła, wystraszyłam się zaczełam się cofać i przez przypadek uderzyłam kota -Ci -Co ty mnie cichasz!? -Zamknij się, ech jak znajde Vinca to od razu biorę swój amulet -Ale czemu mnie... -Ci! -Psycho zaczęła wydawać dzwięk bardzo zbliżony do kociego miałczenia. Na moje nieszczęście Soul zaczął jej odpowiadać -Ktoś tu jest! Chciałam się szybko zmyć jednak drzwi się otworzyły. Psycho i Wolfree patrzyli na mnie wściekłymi oczami -Um co jest? -przyszedł Jerem razem z animatronami lecz jak zobaczyli co się dzieje staneli jak wryci Psycho delikatnie się uśmiechnęła, a jej oczy zbielały -No słyszałaś wszystko? -powiedziała kpiącym głosem -Nie, lecz to że zabiłaś Sebastiana owszem! Czemu!? -Wiesz to długa historia -mówił nadal podminowany Wolfree Kazali nam usiąść i opowiedzieli pokrótce jak to się stało, niniejszym: Kiedy ,,zakon,, się rozpadł Psycho, Wolfree, Shaline i Demon jeszcze walczyli. Musieli nieco zmienić swój wizerunek, aby nikt się nie zoriętował. Zuza zamieniła się nawet swoim amuletem z Vincentem. Nie mniej szukali wrogów i jak się okazało Sebastian był jednym z nich. Chciał, aby jak to było wcześniej nasz ,,zakon,, był haremem. Jednak musiał się pozbyć wszystkich facetów i nie chcących się podporządkować kobiet. Psycho przyszła do jego domu jako opiekunka do dzieć. Zajmowała się młodym Marco i wpajała mu zasady ,,zakonu,,. Venom dręczył swojego adoptowanego syna, ale pewnego dnia przegiął. Mieliśmy w planach spotkać się z szefem i postawić Sebastiana przed sądem, jednak kiedy Psycho zobaczyła wykrwawiającego się Marco wpadła w szał i zabiła Venoma. Po tym zdarzeniu my również się rozdzieliliśmy i ,,zakon,, stał się wspomnieniem. Podczas opowiadania tej historii przy momętach śmierci bądź kalectwa Psycho się usmiechała radośnie -Wiecie -powiedziała wstając z podłogi, a jej ręce drżały -Muszę coś zrobić Poszła. Spojrzeliśmy na Wolfree -No co? -Czemu nie opowiedziałeś tego wcześniej? -zapytałam, a on położył po sobie uszy i cicho warknął -Grrrr... Mniejsza jutro wyjazd, więc lepiej się prześpijmy Wróciliśmy do pokoi i położyliśmy się spać. Nadal dręczyła mnie opowieść Wolfree i Psycho, ale jutro wyjazd więc musieliśmy się wyspać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach